


Under the Old Oak Tree

by Josiefeathergirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiefeathergirl/pseuds/Josiefeathergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes his final visit to the oak tree that they used to sit under, together, so many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Old Oak Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something and this happened, enjoy.

She sits under her tree, the big oak, reading her journal. Her long black hair gently sways in the wind as she lifts her blue eyes and smiles as you approach. The summer air is warm and the insects buzz happily in the long grass. You sit down beside her and adjust your glasses as your lean against the great oak. You can feel the warmth of her as your shoulders touch and the warm love in her gaze as she looks at you. You reach over to grab her hand, only to grasp nothing but the cool breeze.

The girl, who once played with fate by the number of eight, has been long gone. Her smile will no longer make you stomach do flips and her hands will never take yours again. The wind whispers her name around you until the thoughts of her bring you to tears.

They told you not to come out here anymore, but you feel as if she still lives. As if she is out there waiting for you to join her. This place where you used to meet in secret, in fear of your parents finding out, you still wait for her to meet you once more. In two different worlds you can feel her; in two different worlds you will love her.

Some times while you wait here, you wonder where she could be. Maybe, hopefully, laughing happily with the rest of her family in a place much better than this. A place where luck would be on her side.

Under her tree you can still feel her and the love she left for you. You finger the leather book you always bring with you. The book she brought with her from place to place. Always with her, tucked under one arm or out and in sight with her eyes flicking over the old pages. You’ve never looked inside. She warned you not to. You don’t understand why, but you know this book is significant to everything that has happened. So that one fearful night she gave it to you to keep safe and you still won’t let it out of your sight. But today that will change.

You open the small bag you brought with and remove the hand held shovel. You will put the book in the place where she will find it. More tears escape your blue eyes and wet your cheeks as you start to dig. You feel like you are burying her. In a way you are. You’re barring the only remaining piece of her at least. The rest is gone, her body burned with the rest of her belongings. You have the last piece.

The book is not yours to keep though. For years you have kept it knowing this day would come. The day you must return it to her. You promised to keep it until she could have it back and now it is safe to return it.

Sometimes you want to believe them when they say you’re insane, but you know it’s her in your dreams. You’ve grown up, a man now, you’ve forgotten your childish day dreams, but her dreams remain. They aren’t yours to remove. She’s still there and bossing you around.

Despite everything, a small smile forms through the tears. As you dig you remember the stories she has told you. Stories about other worlds and treasure hunts. The same Vriska you always knew. She has changed a lot too; she’s grown up, just like you. But unlike you, she still plays in your dreams. There’s no world for her to face. Today marks the day in which you have to leave her behind. Today you open your eyes.

By burring the book you hope she can find her treasure and save the universe, while you start your life. You’re going off to college and leaving this small town behind. Everyone thought you would stay, you promised you would never leave her, but you both know you can’t stay forever.

It was her turn to promise she will never leave you. Vriska promised she will continue to watch you grow and explore the world that you have to walk, but you have to get your head out of the bubbles and move on with your life. You really didn’t want to, but she always knew best. She was always looking out for you, and now you have to make her proud.

The leather is rough and stale in your hands, yet you never want to let go of it. The book is her, it’s all you have left. Slowly you bring the old leather to your lips and place a gentle kiss on the cover. A message for her. You’ll always love her.

You don’t know how long you sit there staring at the book in your hands and the perfectly sized hole in front of you. The breeze becomes harsher and colder until it sends shivers running down your spine as it strikes. The sun is setting; it’s time for you to go back. Soon they’ll be looking for you. They’ll come with smiles, congratulations, and cake. Argh. Your time is running out, and you can’t prolong this forever.

Slowly you lower the book into the dirt, but your hand still stays firmly placed on it. The wind whispers to you, warning you that you’re taking too long, but you can’t leave her, not yet. You snatch the book out of the ground and hold to your chest.

You don’t care that your time has gone or that you’re curled up crying her name, you can’t grow up. You don’t want to, not without her.

Clamping your eyes shut, you block out the world and the cold wind. You could have stayed like that forever if your shoulder wasn’t warmed by a gentle hand. Daring, you lift your head up, you find yourself looking to your favorite pair of blue eyes. Her smile is light, but her eyes are heavy and glistening with tears.

Vriska kneels down in front of you and cups your face, her hands spreading warmth throughout your whole face. Neither if you say anything, your eyes say it all. She looks at you the same she did all those years ago. The look that makes you want to stay with her forever. The look that tells her love more clearly than any words could.

Leaning forward, she kisses you softly. Her lips are soft, warm, and leave a familiar taste on your lips.

“I love you,” you murmur to the wind.

She nods and smiles. “I will always love you John.” Her distant voice is carried by the warm wind to your ears.

Another tear rolls down your cheek at the sound of those words. Her thumb brushes it away before she removes her hands from your face and brings them to rest on top of yours. You instantly know what this gesture means. The reason she’s here. The book.

Taking your eyes off hers, you look down at the book in your hands. Vriska’s spidery hands guide your hands away from your body. Looking back up her, she nods. It’s time, you can do it together.

With her hands resting in top of yours, you lower the book into the hole. This time you let go. You look back up to her to make sure she’s still there. She simply smiles and motions to the pile of dirt. When it’s evident you’re still not ready to bury it, she takes the first handful and dumps it into the hole. After taking a deep breath that fills your lungs and your head, you follow her example.

It doesn’t take long for the two of you to fill in the hole. Taking the last bit of dirt, you pat it down and admire your work. Together, you let go together. Looking back up, you’re not surprised to see nothing but the old oak and the fields that extend past it.

Dusting your hands off, you stand up and take one last look at your tree. In the fading light you can barely see the carving of the J+V in the trees bark, but it’s still there. It will always be there. Just like she will, in your heart.


End file.
